Marshmallows
by SaberTail
Summary: This is some really fluffy stuff I wrote after watching a really sad movie. The title kind of says it all.


"Break out the Bunsen burners because it's totally s'more night!" Mikey's jovial force tore through the lair as he did, carrying marshmallows and graham crackers with him.

It was a tradition we had started a couple of years back. We had made the treats right after a big brawl with the Foot. We celebrated that Friday night and continued to do so every third Friday of the month since. Donatello set up each burner in front of a chair and we'd sit there cooking each one the way we liked it. We'd take the time to talk, make jokes. Of course we saw each other every day when training but it was hard to laugh when we were swinging weapons at one another. This was calmer, more intimate even.

We had just settled down in our places when a familiar blue portal opened in our wall.

"Hello? I hope I am not intruding." I jumped up from my seat as soon as I heard the voice and my brothers snickered behind me. I almost tripped over myself to get close enough to greet him. "H-hey Usagi."

He smiled with his mouth and crimson eyes. "Leonardo." He embraced me without a second thought. Something I still wasn't really used. Then he pulled away to kiss me shortly. We stayed pressed close until Michelangelo got our attention. "Ahem! Either get a room or stop making out you guys."

"O-oh! Sorry. I didn't think you'd all be right there." I would've been more irritated with Mikey if Usagi didn't look so cute when flustered.

"So... What uh brings you here?" My attempt to change the subject was pretty weak but my ability to think on my feet only applied to certain situations. Like when I had a sword in my face for instance. Romance was what put my mind in confusing knots.

He looked even more embarrassed when the question left my lips. "I well um... I uh" he lowered his voice and leaned closer. "I wanted to see you Leonardo." He took my hand.

"O-oh um of course." I gripped his back.

"Are you gonna actually make s'mores with us?"

I started to reply to Donnie when Raph interrupted "Yeah or do ya got more important things ta do?" The sentence already sounded suggestive enough without Mikey adding under his breath "Yeah like rabbits. Or one in particular."

Raph and Donnie doubled over at that. Even getting to the point where they didn't make any sound they were so amused. "Yeah. Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes and lightly dragged my boyfriend over to our little set up.

"What is that exactly?"

Mikey was always enthusiastic whenever an opportunity to teach Usagi more about our world arose. He pressed the one he'd just finished into Usagi's face. "This, my rabbit friend is a delicious combination of chocolate, marshmallow, and honey coated graham-cracker."

"Um…" The rabbit had tried chocolate on a previous visit. He'd only liked the dark kind, as all the others were two sweet for his pallet. He had no clue when it came to the other ingredients Michelangelo mentioned. Marshmallows were entirely foreign. He had tried crackers before, but he'd never heard the word graham. The salty taste of crackers mixed with sweet chocolate? It probably didn't sound very appetizing. He took a brief sniff, yet still looked weary.

"Uh… Usagi… you don't have to eat it if you don't want too." I could sense his distress.

"Oh… oh no it's fine Leonardo" He still seemed worried, but he grabbed the treat out of Mikey's hand and took a small bite anyway. His whole form shivered. "Um… it was alright… I suppose."

Michelangelo looked downtrodden for a second. It was clear that Usagi didn't enjoy it and it was even clearer Mikey was about to whine a little. That is until he sensed the storm clouds forming around me. He took a quick glance and received a warning don't-you-dare glare. "Ehehe… it's umm… alright if you didn't like it Usagi. I mean I know you eat food that's very different from ours in your dimension so… it's fine really."

"I… no… it wasn't that…" He sighed a little. "I apologize. It appears I cannot handle something with so much sugar. My usual diet is not particularly sweet." He bowed a little.

"Oh no don't sweat it dude. It's just some food. I should've figured. I mean they even make me a little sick sometimes." He chuckled.

"Hm… well I… perhaps I should leave. I personally do not look forward to eating anymore of those… s'mores were they called? I also do not wish to interfere with your family bonding." He bowed again and then turned to leave.

I was about to protest when Raphael beat me to it. "Why don't ya just sit with us and not have anymore? It's not that big of a deal. Just sit and talk, maybe drink the tea that ya like here."

I nodded and added "I'll get you a cup."

"Oh Leonardo you don't need to d-"

"No I don't, but I want to." I pecked him on the cheek and strolled over to the kitchen. I set a kettle on the stove and watched as Donnie offered Usagi a chair. Mikey shook his head and gestured to mine.

"No, no wait until Leo sits back down. Wouldn't his lap be a much more comfortable seat?"

"Michelangelo…" I tried to make my voice as threatening as possible.

"Aw c'mon man I'm just trying to help you score. I mean you clearly need all the help you can get. Considering you don't have my amazing looks."

Raph whapped him on the head. "I don't think ya can give any advice when yer the one without the boyfriend."

"Hey! C'mon bro that hurts."

Donnie leaned over him. "It hurts because it's true."

Mikey put on a face of mock hurt as the rest of us laughed.

It was great to see all the people I loved sitting and laughing together.

When I handed him his cup, and sat back down I was surprised when he followed me, choosing to actually act on Mikey's suggestion. I could barely hear my brothers' hoots and hollers over the intense feeling of the kiss he leaned back to give me.


End file.
